User blog:PotatoaDancing/Keras, the Prodigy of Serias
Keras, the Prodigy of Serias is a figment of my imagination...for now. Abilities Keras deals 10% reduced spell damage. While in combat, Keras deals +1% increased spell damage for every second he remains in combat (stacking up to 20 times). After exiting combat for 8 seconds he will lose 1 stack every 3 seconds until he reenters combat. |description2 = All of Keras' spells apply 'Mark of Inspiration' to enemies struck for 3 seconds. Mark of Inspiration provides additional effects for his spells and is refreshed upon each activation. *For clarity this only refreshes the Marks that are actually activated by the spells. }} Keras instantly deals magic damage to a target. If the target has 'Mark of Inspiration' applied to them half of the damage is dealt again and Surge cooldown is refunded by 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 13 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Keras launches a small bomb made of magical energy to target location, more to entertain himself then to damage, that explodes in a massive display after a 0.3 second delay to deal moderate magic damage over a small area(150 radius). If enemies caught in the explosion have 'Mark of Inspiration' applied to them they will be rooted for 1.5 seconds and Amusement cooldown is refunded by 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Keras sends out a chain of magical energy towards target champion. Upon attaching to an enemy champion, Keras and allied champions are healed for % of the damage they deal to the target as long as they remain tethered to Keras. The effect lasts for 3 seconds and if the target has 'Mark of Inspiration' applied to them the target is additionally slowed for the remainder of the effect and Superiority cooldown is refunded by 4 seconds. *Note that if the target escapes beyond the maximum range the tether will break or if they escape before the chain tethers itself to an enemy champion, the chain will break immediately. |leveling = % |cooldown = 25 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Keras recieves bonus spell vamp for each nearby enemy champion or structure. Range 1400. Maximum bonus spell vamp is % |description2 = Keras induces himself into a trance allowing him to draw upon his full potential. While in this state Keras' passive stays at maximum stacks and his abilities do % increased damage with the exception of Superiority which deals magic damage upon tethering to a target. Keras loses all self healing effects and loses health equal to 10% of the damage that his spells deal while Full Attention is active (after targets defenses are considered #magicalthornmailop). Maintaining the effect also drains 35 mana each second. |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana }} Synopsis Keras is the mutation of a champion that I am still sitting on and trying to think of a proper kit that completely fits...Anyways Keras is intended to be a extended laning mage that relies on chaining his abilities together to both deal his full damage potential and keep spamming his spells, supposing Keras is focusing them all on one target. I already have some of his lore thought up and I'll put that up soon as I'm comfortable with the values I put in his abilities...and I can figure out what is with the stats programming. If anyone can tell me what I am doing wrong there I would appreciate that being as all my earlier, much much earlier, concepts are bugging out now as well. Category:Custom champions